lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Morris
Jack Morris, also known as Jessica Morris, is a voice actor, best known for starring as the voice of Cole Hence in the Ninjago series. He is also the founder of Man on Fire Films, a popular gameplay channel on YouTube. Jack was cast as Cole in June 2014, and the film aired from July to December. He reprised the role in Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer, which aired from July 2015 to March 2016. He reprises the role of Cole for a final time in Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master, ''which aired on YouTube in 2018. Jack also voiced a radio host in ''No More Smiling and its sequel, and in March 2018 it was announced that he would be stepping away from voice acting due to changes in his life. Age of the Golden Master served as his final film role. Biography Along with several of his friends, Jack participates in a gaming channel called Man on Fire Films (it was called "Man on Fire Films" from its creation in 2012 up until 2017, when it was renamed to "Arcade Crowd"; in August 2018, the original name was brought back). The channel has over 22,000 subscribers and four million views, and has been active since January 18, 2012. For several years, the channel released many different gameplays and livestreams. On June 3, 2018, Jack announced that Arcade Crowd would be ending in July for various reasons. 2014 On June 11, Shadow Raven Productions resigned from the voice of Cole Hence in Ninjago, forcing Scott Pincus to delay the film and also to start searching for a new voice actor. He approached Cameron Morris to take on the role, and Cameron redirected Scott to his friend Jack Morris (there is no relation between the two). Jack was ultimately recast in the role on June 25, less two weeks before the film was due for release. Jack provided the character's voice for the entire film, which aired from July to December 2014. Many fans praised his acting, and they approved of his Scottish accent - something the character didn't possess in the TV show. 2015 On January 29, 2015, Jack was confirmed to reprise his role as Cole in Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer. He recorded his lines for the project that year, and appeared in the film's first two parts, which were released in July and September 2015. 2016 Jack continued voicing Cole in the final three parts of Rise of the Great Devourer, which were released from January to March 2016. In June, he was featured in the film's full movie, which combined the film's five parts into a single video. On July 4, Jack was confirmed to return for the series' third installment, Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master. He has yet to record his lines for the project. 2017 Through 2017, Jack remained attached to Age of the Golden Master as filming for the project progressed. In October 2017, he recorded dialogue for the film's first TV Spot, and later recorded more dialogue for the official trailer in November. 2018 Jack is set to record his dialogue for Age of the Golden Master in 2018, and the film will air the same year. In February, his voice was featured in the film's Super Bowl TV Spot. On March 12, Jack was cast in Scott's short film No More Smiling, in which he has a vocal cameo as a radio talk show host. This was his first role outside Scott's Ninjago series. On March 20, Scott revealed that Jack will be stepping away from voice acting in the near future, as he was recently informed that Jack will be switching his gender from male to female. Due to the transition, Jack plans on retiring from voice acting for an extended period of time. He is still set to return as Cole in Age of the Golden Master, but this will be his last time portraying the character. On April 25, Jack signed onto No More Smiling II: Redemption, in which he returns as the radio talk show host via a cameo. Jack was unable to complete his lines for Ninjago Age of the Golden Master for some time, due to having a throat infection. He ultimately completed his lines for the project on June 20, and it aired from July 19 to December 21. The film served as Jack's final role, ending over four years of voice collaborations with Scott. Filmography *''Ninjago'' (2014) - Cole Hence (voice) *''Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer'' (2015-2016) - Cole Hence (voice) *''No More Smiling'' (2018) - Radio Host (voice) *''No More Smiling II: Redemption'' (2018) - Radio Host (voice) *''Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master'' (2018) - Cole Hence (voice - final film role) Category:Real People Category:Voice Actors Category:Ninjago Actors Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:2018 Storyline Category:No More Smiling Category:No More Smiling II: Redemption Category:Inactive Actors